


Never go to bed angry

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Uncharted 4 - Fandom, a theif's end, uc4 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, Emotional, First Fight, M/M, Mini Fic, Safety, angsty, first I love you, safe, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: Rafe gets scared that it's over.





	Never go to bed angry

After dating for a few months, a few arguments are bound to happen. This fight, however, had been just that. A full-blown fight. 

Rafe had positioned himself as far out on the edge of the bed as possible, one hand under the pillow and one in front of it, letting the moon blind him in it's glow.  
A change in weight on the mattdress let him know that Sam had finally decided to lie down too.  
He glanced at the digital clock on his side. 01.48am.  
Sensations of worry roared in his gut. They had already said that they were sorry, in a verbal sense, but in a hindsight sense, they had very much been shouting. A lot.  
Rafe had been so close to start chucking objects just to break stuff in rage.  
After the fight, after saying their sorries, he had gone straight to bed. They had not exactly talked it out.

He hated this.

Was the fight even over? Should they talk? Should he even let Sam know he's awake? His mind went blank in attempts to focus on any other possible thoughts, and he briefly questioned if he should even be there.  
He lived there too, but still.  
Maybe moving in together hadn't been such a good idea. 

He felt the sting of tears wanting to build up. He took a short breath trying to jostle the uneasy feeling away and just sleep.  
Fuck hating this, he despised this.  
He felt nauseous.

He was so sure he'd fucked up, so sure Sam was bound to grow tired of his moody nonsense. Who wouldn't grow tired of someone so easily angered.  
He was so sure of it that his breath hitched when, with no real warning, an arm asserted itself around his waist and pulled him backward. Skin suddenly pressing to his own.

A moment or two passed in the quiet room. Rafe swollowed, wondering if Sam could hear it.

"I thought you were still pissed at me." He mumbled, not wanting to stirr up the fight again, but if Sam was still mad at him, he'd rather he didn't act like nothing was wrong.  
"Well." Sam's voice rumbled from his warm chest against Rafe's shoulderblades. "Mother always said, never go to bed angry with the one you love."

Rafe's own voice along with his airpipes seized, as he completely stilled.  
The words echoed in his mind. Sam's breath pushed with gentle impact to his neck in a quiet steady rythm. He felt the man shift, and then a kiss pressed to his shoulder. Something tight in his chest spurred him to turn around then, finally inhaling once more.  
When he met brown eyes, lit up by moonlight, he confirmed what he thought had been true for a long time, and in total silence, he could swear he heard music. His heart acting as the beating drum.  
Sam reached up, caressing the other's jaw. His face held an almost pained expression.  
Or maybe, scared.  
Yeah.  
He was watching Rafe with some kind of fright.

"I love you." He murmured. Emphasizing what he had allude to already. Rafe simply gazed at him. Sam leaned over, now resting comfortably atop of the other man, keeping his thumb rubbing at the other's stubble. He leaned in.  
Their lips met in brushing motions before pressing together.  
The smaller man's hands moved to cup the other's face, forcing their eyes to meet again. He guarded them lose. They watched him too, returning the depth.  
An unspoked conversation passed through in just looks and chests raising and falling. 

"I love you, Samuel." Rafe told him. Something glinted in Sam's eyes then, visibly relaxing. Rafe took a deep breath along with him. Their continued breathing accelerated as Rafe captured Sam's lips again, wrapping both arms around him and repeating into the next kisses. "I love you. I love you-I love you-" he tried so hard to press closer, nomatter how physically futile.

Something like a sob made it's way out of Sam. He dove down to kiss the colorbone beneth him, though wanting to press their bodies as close as possible too, he cranked his head up to kiss the neck instead. He found the spot that he knew made Rafe shiver.  
"I love you Rafe." He spoke just next to his ear.  
"I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing wrong with fighting with someone you love, but you need to let'em know you still do.


End file.
